1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an obstacle-adaptive mechanism which can cross obstacles, and more particularly, to an obstacle-adaptive mechanism of a moving device which can cross obstacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, obstacle-adaptive mechanisms which can cross obstacles are getting more and more popular in households or offices and complete various tasks according to user demands. However, an obstacle-adaptive mechanism in prior arts is often disposed with a single wheel, which can easily get stuck by the obstacle when the obstacle-adaptive mechanism tries to cross the obstacle, causing troubles to the user.
Besides, some obstacle-adaptive mechanisms of prior arts use caterpillar bands to work with wheels to act as transmission mechanisms. However, the caterpillar band is prone to be loosed from the wheel because of elastic fatigue. The obstacle-adaptive mechanism is therefore dis-functional for crossing the obstacle. Furthermore, the caterpillar band is usually heavy and requires a high-power motor to driven across the obstacle, which leads to a higher manufacturing cost for the obstacle-adaptive mechanisms and raises the requisitions for using these obstacle-adaptive mechanisms.